Right Where It Belongs
by SuperDeathPiggy
Summary: Why did I let her go? Hatter Reflects on why he let Alice go through the Looking Glass. Inspired by "Right Where It Belongs" by Nine Inch Nails


Alice Belongs to Lewis Carrol and SyFy, not me. o.O

Right Where It Belongs

_See the animal in his cage that you built? _

_Are you sure what side you're on? _

_Better not look him too closely in the eye _

_Are you sure what side of the glass you are on? _

You know that feeling? The one that seems as if someone's grabbing your heart and squeezing it dry? I do. I've felt it ever since I let Alice get pushed through the Looking Glass. Three weeks have gone by, and I just want to kick my own ass for letting her go like that. I was an emotionless husk of a man before she walked into my office; A pretty girl in a very wet dress. She hadn't trusted me at the time. She thought I was just a conman, and I was, I had no doubt about that. Gaining her trust was the hardest thing I had had to do in a long time.

_See the safety of the life you have built? _

_Everything where it belongs _

_Feel the hollowness inside of your heart _

_And it's all right where it belongs _

When everything was over, I walked into the mirror room, and I saw her in King Jack's arms. My heart just broke into a million little pieces. The tears flooded my eyes, and I turned around, ready to walk away. She called me back, and I flicked away the tears; best to not make a scene, yeah?

_What if everything around you _

_isn't quite as it seems? _

_What if all the world you think you know _

_is an elaborate dream? _

She asked me if I wanted her to stay, and I said no. I'm such a fool!

_And if you look at your reflection _

_is that all you want it to be? _

_What if you could look right through the cracks? _

_Would you find yourself, find yourself afraid to see? _

Ugh! I can't even look at myself. I took a walk, and somehow landed right where I last saw her. I basically told her to not come back. And the look on her face. I swear, she was going to cry. She was going to say something, but the scientist pulled her away. If only I had told her I loved her, or kissed her, or SOMETHING!

_What if all the world's inside of your head; _

_Just creations of your own _

_Your devils and your gods, all the living and the dead _

_And you really are alone? _

Now I'm more alone than ever. The Tea Shop's been ransacked. I'm homeless. Everyone is off with their families and whatnot. Charlie's mad at me because I let Alice get away. Hell, even Dormie's with his family!

_You can live in this illusion _

_You can choose to believe _

_You keep looking but you can't find the words _

_Are you hiding in the trees? _

That's it! I need to get out of here. Maybe go into the forest for a while. This place reminds me too much of Alice. I'm going to go completely mad being here! My right hand makes a fist an I whirl around to the mirror. I stare at my reflection, and lurch forward, swing with all my strength at it. And I lose my balance and fall through the thing, just like that!

_What if everything around you _

_isn't quite as it seems? _

_What if all the world you used to know _

_is an elaborate dream? _

That probably wasn't a very good idea, attacking the Looking Glass and all. Now what am I going to do I guess I'm going to go after Alice, then. Maybe this will be my lucky chance! I don't know how I'm going to find her. She could be anywhere now! The time in the human world is different than that of Wonderland. It could have been a minute, it could have even been years!

_And if you look at your reflection _

_is that all you want it to be? _

_What if you could look right through the cracks? _

_Would you find yourself, find yourself afraid to see?_

Ow. I landed on my face. That kind of hurt. I shakily stood up, checking for signs of broken noses and other injuries of the sort. I brushed myself off, grabbed my hat, which I'm lucky that it made it through with me, and stood up.

"Holy Shit!" There she lay, not even four feet away. Alice was unconscious, but I saw that she was breathing. Guess I don't have to look for her anymore now do I?


End file.
